


I love you

by Chisana_ran



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, True Love, i regret killing him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisana_ran/pseuds/Chisana_ran
Summary: Ces mots, Iwaizumi avait presque rêvé de les entendre de la part d'Oikawa. Il s'était dit que peu importe les circonstances, ils seraient heureux de les entendre. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais maintenant qu'Oikawa est sur le point de lui dire, Iwaizumi se dit que finalement, les circonstances sont importantes. Car à présent, ces mots, il ne veut pas les entendre.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey ! Me voici pour mon tout premier écrit sur Haikyuu ! ^^ Voici un petit os centré sur le IwaOi, otp indétronable, et qui m’a littéralement fait pleurer quand je l’ai écrit et corrigé. Dans tous les cas, j’espère que ça va vous plaire !
> 
> Musique conseillées : « Listen before I go » et « I love you » de Billie Eilish (Préférence pour la deuxième.)
> 
> Rating : T, mais ATTENTION, sujet sensible et mort abordée (d’où le tragédie en descriptif)
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi évidemment, Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ~

C’était ce qu’il avait toujours fait depuis qu’ils étaient petits.

En dosant sa force pour que cela ne fasse pas trop mal à Oikawa, Hajime le fit s’asseoir dans ce bien trop grand lit blanc. Une fois cela fait, alors qu’il comptait légèrement s’éloigner, une main fatiguée effleura la sienne. Se stoppant dans son mouvement, il fixa cette main qui pendant des années lui avait fait des passes, avant de faire dériver son regard vers le visage de leur propriétaire. Et l’expression qu’abordait Oikwa à ce moment-là, le frappa comme jamais elle ne l’avait fait auparavant.                                                          

Ça y est.

C’était le moment.

Oikawa allait les sortir ces mots, cette connerie.

Hajime le savait, que c’était le moment. C’était l’expression d’Oikawa qui le lui avait dit.

Le visage baigné dans ces rayons de soleil irréel qui traversait la chambre pour venir créer autour de lui cette auréole dorée. Ses yeux, brillants comme les siens de larmes contenues, reflétaient également la lumière de la pièce et renvoyaient un milliard de sentiments enveloppés dans une étincelle de vie. Son sourire, était désormais aussi éclatant que l’astre lumineux qui lui rendait hommage en éclairant sa beauté.

C’était tout ça, cette expression de soulagement heureux, qui avait prévenu Iwaizumi que le temps était finalement arrivé. 

D’une voix douce et pleine d’amour, bien que las et fatiguée, Oikawa prononça enfin les trois mots. 

« Je t’aime, Iwa-chan ! »

Et d’entendre Oikwa dire ça avec tellement de bonheur, que ce soit dans son attitude ou dans sa voix, fit pleurer Iwaizumi.

Un long sanglot lui échappa alors que des larmes roulaient inlassablement sur ses deux joues. Dès qu’il les avait prononcés, Hajime n’avait plus eu la force de supporter le regard d’Oikawa. Il s’était recroquevillé, et il s’était mis à pleurer. Et il pleurait encore et toujours.

La seule chose à laquelle il se raccrochait était la main du brun, qu’il serrait comme une bouée de sauvetage. Les mots d’Oikawa tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il avait osé, il les avait dit…

Mais Iwaizumi n’arrivait pas à s’en réjouir, les circonstances l’empêchaient d’être heureux. À cet instant, la seule chose que la situation lui permettait de ressentir était une douleur si horrible, si puissante qu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que pleurer en tenant la main d’Oikawa.

Au bout d’un certain temps Hajime réussit à sortir quelques mots à l’autre homme dans la pièce, bien que sa voix soit tremblante et secouée de sanglot toujours aussi puissant.

« T’es un enfoiré, Tooru… »

Dans un élan de courage, Iwaizumi releva la tête pour se tenir un peu plus droit et faire face à Oikawa. Les deux paires d’yeux chocolat s’accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Shittykawa aussi pleurait, probablement autant qu’Hajime, mais au moins, lui souriait. Et il renvoyait toujours autant de bonheur, illuminé par la lumière de ce soleil couchant.  C‘est pourquoi, il lança encore une phrase à celui qu’il avait toujours suivi.

« Mais c’est comme ça que tu m’aimes aussi, non, Iwa-chan ? »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de les faire éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois tous les deux. Des perles salées dévalaient les visages des deux hommes pour s’écraser sur le lit.

Bon dieu, oui ! Évidemment que c’était comme ça qu’Hajime aimait Tooru ! Sinon, ça ferait bien longtemps qu’il aurait envoyé baladé cette sangsue d’Oikawa.

Il l’aimait tellement…ils s’aimaient tellement… ! Et c’est pourquoi, maintenant que le brun lui avait avoué, ils pleuraient tous les deux. Parce qu’ils s’aimaient plus que tout au monde, qu’ils ne se voyaient pas l’un sans l’autre, mais que les circonstances rendaient cette confession monstrueusement cruelle.

N’y tenant plus, Iwaizumi se releva et prit Oikawa dans ses bras. Sa poigne était tremblante, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu’en réalité, c’était tout son corps qui était pris de spasmes à cause de ses sanglots incessants. Mais peu leur importait. Hajime serrait Oikwa tout contre lui, captant sa chaleur et les battements de son cœur tant qu’il le pouvait encore.

Oui.

_Tant qu’il le pouvait encore._

Car si Iwaizumi et Oikawa pleuraient sans s’arrêter alors qu’ils venaient enfin de s’avouer implicitement et explicitement leur amour, c’était parce que tout allait bientôt être fini. Dans quelques jours au maximum…ce serait la fin.

Plus jamais Hajime ne pourrait serrer Oikawa dans ses bras, ni voir son sourire, ni l’entendre rire, ni l’écouter dire des bêtises, ni l’insulter, ni pleurer avec lui, ni céder à ses caprices, ni jouer au volley avec lui, ni aller à la fac avec lui, ni parler avec lui, ni capter sa chaleur…ni écouter ses battements de cœur.

Car Oikawa allait mourir.

À l’heure actuelle, il était assis sur un lit d’hôpital, celui sur lequel il rendrait probablement son dernier souffle.            

C’était arrivé sans signe avant-coureur. Un jour, il s’était effondré en plein milieu de la rue alors qu’il discutait joyeusement avec Iwaizumi. Il avait craché du sang avait de tomber inconscient. Les secours étaient arrivés, Oikawa avait été transporté en urgence à l’hôpital le plus proche. Il n’en était toujours pas ressorti, et n’en ressortirait probablement jamais vivant. Aucun médecin n’était capable de dire ce qu’il avait. La seule chose qu’ils avaient réussi à faire…c’était de diagnostiquer sa fin imminente.

Ils leur avaient dit qu’Oikawa allait mourir.

Et on ne pouvait que les croire. Au fil des jours, le jeune homme perdait des couleurs et ses forces. Il dormait de plus en plus et de plus en plus longtemps. Son état de santé dégringolait, et personne n’arrivait à stopper le processus.

C’est pourquoi, lorsqu’Oikawa avait dit à voix haute qu’il aimait Iwaizumi, il n’aurait jamais pu lui dire quelque chose de plus cruel. Car il allait mourir bientôt, et qu’il avait légué à Hajime le meilleur et pire cadeau qui soit : son amour. Quand il s’éteindrait, il abandonnerait Iwaizumi avec cet amour et le sentiment de ne jamais avoir pu le vivre pleinement. Le sentiment qu’il était passé à côté du bonheur, de l’homme de sa vie.

Ils étaient jeunes pourtant, à peine vingt et un ans. C’était surement encore pire à cause de ça. Rien n’aurait dû les stopper si tôt. Les séparer, eux, ces deux personnes qu’on pouvait qualifier d’âme sœur, et qui depuis qu’ils étaient bébés, avaient été là l’un pour l’autre. Ils auraient normalement dû avoir la vie devant eux pour vivre leur relation. Mais c’était impossible, et à présent il avait au mieux quelques jours, au pire quelques heures.. 

Au moins Tooru partirait sans le regret de ne jamais avoir pu lui dire, il avait la conscience tranquille. Bien sûr, il regrettait d’abandonner Hajime. Son Iwa-chan…Il aurait adoré passer plus de temps à ses côtés. Mais au moins, il pourrait dire qu’il l’avait aimé jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, et qu’il avait passé celle-ci à ses côtés. 

Profitant de l’une des dernières étreintes, si ce n’était la dernière, qu’il aurait avec son bien-aimé, il plongea la tête dans son cou. Et il ne le lâcha plus.

Tooru se disait que quitte à mourir, il aimerait mourir comme ça, dans les bras de son Iwa-chan. Un sourire triste accompagné d’une larme libératrice lui échappa. Ça le rendrait incroyablement heureux et triste à la fois, de mourir ainsi.

Heureusement, Hajime ne le voyait plus, et il ne put pas lire son expression. Car ce que Tooru ne lui avait pas dit, c’était qu’il se sentait plus proche de la fin que jamais. Intérieurement, il se doutait qu’aujourd’hui serait le dernier. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce pressentiment, c’était inné. Oikawa savait au plus profond de son être que ça ne servait plus à rien de lutter, il avait dit ce qu’il avait eu à dire à son Iwa-chan. Il pouvait partir. Alors pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, il se laissa emporter sans lutter.  

Perdu dans leur étreinte qui lui semblait s’étirer, les larmes de Tooru eurent le temps de sécher, ses yeux de se fermer, et sa respiration de s’arrêter.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà… ! Mon premier petit os sur Haikyuu est fini. Qu’est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? ^^   
> Je tiens à préciser que je regrette énormément d’avoir tué un de mes persos favoris, notre grand roi, Oikawa T-T 
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt ~


End file.
